


The Sealed Basement

by Siberian



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, Disturbing Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Ripley has to protect his secrets but can he throw love away now that’s he’s basked in its warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sealed Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Fearlessness
> 
> The story isn’t as spicy as most of my fiction. I wanted to include a plot and meet the battles character requirements. I succeeded in both goals, but had to limit my description of the boys making love. I still hope you enjoy the story and no worries I plan on writing a very graphic story with them soon. This fandom is entirely too small. I love to read fan-fiction, but if none is available, what else is left but to contribute by writing?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom Ripley sat on a balcony of his large estate letting his mind wander into the past. The night he was recalling was one that had changed the course of his life forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom lay against Peter with the cord of the bathrobe already placed under the composer’s neck. “Tom is crushing me.” He had to do this. He had no choice. “Tom, you’re crushing me.” The first time had been soft but now Tom could hear the slight panic. Suddenly the pain in his chest was too great and he pulled the cord away. It was flung to the floor as Tom felt sobs escaping his throat. Peter tried to turn around, his words of comfort just a buzz of noise to Tom’s ears. Needing to be close to the other man he found himself straddling his hips. 

Salt coated lips gently made contact with Peter’s neck. The soft kisses soon turned frantic and Tom roughly started to push up Peter’s turtleneck. Tom could tell Peter was confused but still helped him to get the shirt off. Once the garment was gone Tom watched Peter turn so that they faced each other. Tom hesitated for a moment expecting rejection but felt himself groan as Peter started to undo his pants. Tom leaned forward quickly and kissed him harshly. Getting lost in Peter’s sweet taste he wasn’t aware of anything until he was gently pushed on his back. 

Tom opened glazed eyes as Peter pulled back. It was only then that Tom noticed his nudity. Lifting a hand to touch the beautiful man reverently he didn’t resist as Peter started to pull off his clothes. Tom didn’t utter a sound until Peter went to leave the bed. It was a noise that indicated his distress and confusion. They were both undressed and Tom didn’t know why he would leave. His hand was gently gripped by the composer. “It’s alright. I’m going to get the oil I use to clean my instruments.” 

Tom just tilted his head. “It’ll help to ease the way.” Tom let him go but was still in the dark. In just a few seconds Peter was back and used the oil to get them both ready. Tom had been a little shocked but found it pleasing nonetheless. Once they were ready Tom watched as Peter straddled his hips, lined up his body, and then sank down onto his member. Tom’s eyes widened, his head hitting the pillow, and his hands gently grabbed Peter’s hips. Almost before he was ready Peter started to use his legs to thrust up and down. 

Tom let his eyes settle on his lover and picking up the rhythm started to thrust upward. The pleasure built gradually and it wasn’t long before Tom was straining to hold back. Peter was practically slamming himself down on Tom when he finally let go. As soon as Peter’s body started to spasm Tom felt his release hit him with the force of a train. When Tom regained his senses he looked down to see Peter lying on his chest. They were still connected and as Tom raised his fingers to gently stroke through his lover’s hair, he let his mind start to calculate his next move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom was brought out of his memories by a soft voice. “You’ve been out here for awhile. Did you want something to drink?” Tom looked toward Peter and took in his appearance. It had been many years since that night and Peter was still beautiful. The gray in his hair and the wrinkles doing nothing to diminish the beauty. Tom just shook his head before using his arm to beckon him closer. As soon as he was close enough Tom pulled him onto his lap. A small case of food poisoning had kept Peter in his cabin the rest of the voyage. 

After they arrived in Greece Tom found a way to dispose of the only people left who knew him as Dickie Greenleaf. Since then his life had been bliss. And fearlessness had settled inside his chest as soon as he realized that he would be able to keep Peter forever. Feeling fingertips gently grazing his shirt buttons he looked at his lover. “If you’re done taking in the scenery, I thought that perhaps you would like to try out that new bedding we purchased.” 

Tom let his gaze rest on Peter for a moment. Even after all these years a look from him or a touch could cause his heart to race. “I think that would be wonderful.” Tom let a smile touch his lips as he gently nuzzled Peter’s neck. Only breaking the contact as Peter got off his lap and gently grasping his hand started to pull him in the direction of their bedroom.

The End


End file.
